Infants born at weights less than 2,500 grams are known to be at increased risk of illness and early mortality. Recent statistical analyses from the National Center for Health Statistics suggest that a variety of socioeconomic and behavioral factors are associated with observed birth weight variation. The survey project proposed here is an attempt to evaluate the potential causes for low birth weight in the diverse population of Atlanta, Georgia. The purpose of this study is to examine variables such as mother's age, race, marital status, diet, tobacco and alcohol use, parent's health practices knowledge, and the parent's attitudes and behavior concerning the pregnancy and their new child. Some of these variables have been correlated to low birth weight in previous studies. This study will evaluate birth weight variation in the context of both previously studied variables and additional behavioral variables that have not been studied thoroughly. In an initial study, a questionnaire survey of maternity patients will be conducted at two major hospitals in the City of Atlanta. A minimum of 1000 post-partum women will be sought at each hospital to participate in the initial part of this study. Analysis of questionnaire responses will be performed in aggregate. Correlations suggesting cause and effect relationships between birth weight and the diet and behavior variables will be sought in the initial survey. A second survey is proposed after the initial study to focus on behavioral and attitudinal variables in both mothers and fathers. Infant health and development during the first six months after birth will also be evaluated in the second survey. The second part of this study will involve a new sample of 2000 families from the same population as the initial survey.